The Waitress, the Immortal, and the Rebel
by AceIsAce
Summary: Sequel to my One-Shot story 'Wiggle Room'. Me and Clara decide to take a shot in the dark - which leads them directly to a new friend... M for a very sexual nature!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a sequel to my One-Shot story 'Wiggle Room' - after the positive feedback, I decided to write a slightly longer story, with more than one part... This takes place some time after WR - though it's all just sexy nonsensical... sexy-times. So, please... enjoy!_**

Me sat there, legs open wide, her skirt rolled up to her waist. She wasn't wearing any panties, and she rubbed her clit - eyes closed in pleasure. Clara walked into the room, wearing a red variation of her diner waitress's dress, her hair hanging down upon her shoulders. She walked over to Me, who was still touching herself, and planted a kiss on her, now, wife's red lips.

'Are you enjoying yourself, honey?' Clara asked, walking behind her, placing her hands on her partner's shoulders and massaging her slowly.

Me groaned. 'Oh yes - nothing quite like masturbation in the morning!' her head flew back in awe, and she moaned sensually - clearly Clara's massage was helping her.

'Oh my... are you close?'

'Ye- yes!' Me stuttered, and as she did, Clara moved back round to the front of her wife, knelt down on her knees and looked straight into Me's pussy. Clara then licked her lips tastefully, and breathed in the smell of the pussy she knew best in all the world... other than her own, of course.

With Me, still rubbing away, and so close to cumming - Clara thought she would give her wife one last push... and slowly licked upwards along Me's cunt.

And then she came - loudly! Squirting all over Clara's face, Me's juices went in Clara's hair, and ruined her make-up. Clara licked her lips again, this time cleaning up the juices from them. Of course, as per always - she tasted delicious.

'Right, well - I need to go get cleaned up!' Clara said, as she got up off the floor 'You literally came all over me - not a drop on the floor! Your aim is getting better!'

'Well, I have had billions of years worth of practice, my lovely!' Me winked at her wife, and sat up straight 'Come here, I'll give you a hand.' Clara leaned down, as Me licked all the cum that was left over off of the older looking girl's face. Damn, she loved the way she tasted...

Clara turned away, and started to walk over to the console. As she did, Me closed her legs, and stood up, straightening her skirt as she did so.

'So, where to?' Clara asked, fingers poised about to press the keys to input their next direction.

'Hm... I don't really know? Vastra and Jenny again?' Me proposed.

'Again!? I mean - look, honey - they're great. I love them, but really? This'll be, what, the twelfth time?' Clara complained, placing her hands on her hips.

'Yeah - I guess you're right. Hm... Random buttons?' the younger looking girl suggested.

'What?'

'Well, you just... press whatever buttons you like and see where it takes us?'

So, that's what Clara did. She tapped away at the controls and the two of them found themselves flying off to a surprise landing. After a, rather, bumpy journey, the two girls landed the TARDIS, and turned on the scanner to see where they had landed.

'Earth!' Clara exclaimed disappointedly. 'Really? Random settings, and we get bloody London as well! Typical!'

'Calm down, dear...' Me said, walking over and stroking Clara's short brunette hair. 'I'm sure we've landed here for a reason... I mean - let's think logically; we just landed an American diner in the middle of London - we'll get some good service out of this!' Clara laughed at that, and the caress of her lover did make her feel much more relaxed. 'See - got a smile out of you for that one!'

'Fine.. Fine! We'll just pop outside and see what's going on... I wonder what year it is?' questioned Clara.

'Hm... well, from what I can see on the scanner... I'd say... 1989?' Me suggested. Of course, Me had lived through every year since the Viking era - and had spent most of her time in and around the London area - so she could often tell the year from just a few scanner shots.

Clara pressed a button on the console, and the doors opened. As they did so - she and Me held hands are walked out together, appearing in their little American diner, and closing the Elvis painted door behind them.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to the diner. Me looked over to see a girl, about 18 or 19 years old, standing on the otherside. The girl opened the door, and came running in.

'Oh - hello!' Me and Clara said in unison, sharing a quizzical stair with one another.

'You... this diner - it appeared from nowhere, just faded in!'

'Did it?' Me asked Clara, sarcastically. 'I didn't notice, did you notice?' Clara gave her a look that told her off.

'And it made that noise... the noise of a TARDIS! Are you two Timelords?' the girl asked, slightly out of breath.

'Wait, you know the Timelords?' Clara asked, confused. How could a girl from 1980s London know the sound of a TARDIS? Or who the Timelords are?

'Well, I know a Timelord. The Professor!' the girl explained.

'Oh, no sorry... we don't know the Professor...' Me said, with an apologetic smile on her face. She looked the girl up and down. She was very attractive - she was wearing a leather bomber jacket with a plentiful of badges sewn onto it, her t-shirt was cut off just above her midriff, and her hair was tied back into a pony tale. On her lower half, she wore a black skirt, and tights - and Me was not afraid to admit to herself that she found the young girl to be extremely attractive, and thus - she subconsciously bit her lip. And Clara noticed.

'But,' Clara continued for her, now, distracted companion, 'we do know the Doctor?'

'Yeah - the Professor! The Doctor! Sorry, I call him the other name...' the girl laughed to herself for a second 'don't know why, to be honest!' she then smiled at the other two girls, who, again - shared a puzzled look. 'Oh! I'm so sorry,' the girl said, stepping towards Clara and Me 'my name's Ace - nice to meet you!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second and final part of my little silly story - please review. I'd love to know what you think, and if I did a good job of pleasing everyone hehe!**_

Ace, Clara and Me were now sat down in one of the booth in the diner, Ace, sipping a chocolate milkshake through a straw. She had explained that she was a friend of the Doctors, back from when he was running around with a question mark umbrella in his hand.

'So, what about you two? You both ex-companions of the Doctor?'

'Well... it's complicated.' Me said, unsure of where to start.

'I travelled with the Doctor for a good few years, Me here she was there when... well let's just say I stole a TARDIS and ran away. Me came along for the ride.' Clara explained. She wasn't wrong but she decided it was best not to go into too much detail - after all, the story is confusing, complex and even she didn't understand 100% of it.

'Oh, sweet - so you two just travel around time and space, saving the day, like the Doctor then?' Ace enquired, before taking another sip of her drink.

'Sort of,' Me started 'we sort of travel around and-'

'We just go around having fun, getting up to mischief!' Clara interrupted. She didn't really want her wife to go spurting out to this stranger that they essentially used the TARDIS to travel through time and space having lots of sex. It was the truth - but this girl could be anyone.

'So, basically you both go around the space-time continuum fucking other people?' Ace asked, bluntly. The girls were speechless. 'Oh please - I know a couple of lesbian sex-loving gals when I see them! I'm not an idiot!' Ace laughed, and bit her lip whilst looking at the two women in front of her.

It wasn't long before the three girls were back in the TARDIS console, Ace now being smothered with kisses from her two new friends. Clara ripped Ace's bomber jacket from her shoulders, and off her arms. Then, Ace removed the scrunchie from her hair, letting her long locks flow down onto her shoulders. Me was the first to take action, her hand diving straight down Ace's skirt, into her knickers where the Immortal's fingers started to play with the young girl's pussy. Clara watched as her wife finger-fucked the 80s chick, and then said she'd be back in a minute, and ran into the other room to fetch something.

For a good few minutes, it was just Me and Ace. Me fingering the new arrival at full-speed, using three of the five fingers on her right hand. Ace was moaning loudly, her nipples had grown hard and were visible under her t-shirt, as she was not wearing a bra. Me's left hand now ran up Ace's body, under her t-shirt, as she grabbed Ace's left tit with force. Ace's breasts were very firm, and of a good size - though Me could not help but compare them to Clara's, whose were far bigger. Still, nonetheless - boobs are boobs, and boy, did Me love these ones. Ace threw her head back and moaned, as Me started to kiss and nibble into her neck.

Clara ran back into the room, holding something in her hand. Ace looked over to her, her jaw dropping at the sight of it.

'What... is that?' Ace stuttered, as Me continued to play with her pussy.

'This, Ace, is the Sonic Vibrator.' Clara explained. 'Well, I say sonic... it isn't really. It's just a dildo with a light on the end... it usually gets a laugh or two...' Clara smirked, and then proceeded to walk over to her companions, and Me pulled out of Ace, patting her pussy gently and then proceeding to lick the juices off of her fingers.

Suddenly, Ace felt the massive vibrator forced inside her pussy, and then Clara switched it on - the buzzing making Ace moan louder than ever with pleasure. Leaving the toy inside their new friend, who was leaning against the TARDIS console, Clara and Me decided to give Ace a little show.

First, they embraced each other in a passionate kiss, and then slowly began to undress eachother. Clara's waitress's outfit was easily removed, and Me's blouse and skirt took not much longer. Neither of the girls were wearing any form of underwear - both going completely commando. Ace looked down at her two friends pussies. Her own was considerably hairier than Clara's, which has a line of pubic hair still visible, but Me had no pubic hair whatsoever, she was completely clean shaven - the opposite of Ace's bush. Ace grabbed a hold of the toy in her pussy, and started to thrust it in and out, as she watched the naked bodies of Clara and Me fondle with eachother.

Me was sucking hard on Clara's left nipple, while Clara was edging her fingers close down Me's body. Clara stuck two fingers inside Me's pussy. She rubbed Me's clit, and Me moaned louder and louder and longer - and Ace pounded the vibrator faster and harder with every moan and groan from Me.

Suddenly, Clara took her fingers out and Me dropped to the floor, looking up at Clara with her big round eyes, and smirked. Then, Clara widened her legs slightly, allowing Me room to place her tongue upon Clara's pussy lips. 'Mmm...' Clara went, before letting out a high pitched squeal of pleasure. And then she continued to squeal and scream, and shake, and Me ate her out with such force and passion that Clara really could not hold any of her enjoyment and pleasure in.

Ace was close to cumming - in fact she reckoned a couple more thrusts of her new toy, and she'd be there... one... two...

'AH!' Ace came, screaming in the process - Me, then, left her partner's pussy, and crawled over to Ace, who's juices were slowly dripping to the floor. Me licked them up, and then licked Ace's pussy clean. She pulled the toy out, and threw it to the ground. Stood up straight, walked past Me, who was still knelt on the ground, over to Clara and embraced her in a passionate kiss, Ace taking Clara's right tit in her hand and massaging it.

'Thank you...' Ace whispered, as she then turned to Me, leant down, and kissed her also.

Ace soon found herself sat back in the diner, Clara fetching her a coffee, and Me sat in front of her. She had re-dressed after having a nice shower in one of the many rooms in Me and Clara's TARDIS. Clara walked over, and placed the cup down in front of Ace with a smile, to which Ace reciprocated.

'You sure you don't want to stay with us, Ace?' Me asked, as Clara sat next to her, and leant her head on her wife's shoulder.

'As much as I would LOVE to - and believe me, fucking you both was... one of the greatest experiences of my life... I have to get back to the Doctor. He'll winder where I've got to. I only popped off to get some milk.' the three girls laughed, before Ace stood up, and walked over to the door, letting herself out - as Ace and Me waved her goodbye.

'Well, well... that was fun, wasn't it dear?' Clara said, her head still resting upon Me's shoulder.

'I'd love to do it again sometime... maybe when she's a bit older though - see if she's a tad more experienced?' Me said, contemplating the idea, and licking her lips.

'Oh, I do like the sound of that!' Clara said, as she took Me's hand into her own, and the two watched Ace, in her short skirt and ponytail wander away out of the window of the TARDIS. 'Good thing we have a time machine...'


End file.
